The Heart of a Demon
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: (Sorry, it should be fixed now) Ciel and Sebastian are investigating a case. While trying to find information they find Grell injured and bleeding. They take hi back to the manor to heal his wounds, but the man who did this to him isnt done yet. He will stop at nothing to get his pretty red hair back, even if it means having to kill everybody in London. one by one...


Disclaimer: I (Sadly) do NOT own Black Butler.

Please Review. I don't get many reviews. My teachers said that I was a good writer, especially in Poetry. I know I'm not all that good, but I have confidence in this story, so please review and tell me how I did.

Summary: While on their way to try and solve another murder case, Sebby and Ciel find Grell badly injured and close to death. Sebby has taken Grell back to the Phantomhive manor to tend to him.

It was another warm evening at the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel had just received a call from the Queen, telling him to check out the downtown area in London. There had been sightings of a mass serial killer there, and the Queen wanted Ciel to go and solve the case. Ciel had told Sebastian to go and prepare the carriage. As he was doing that Ciel called in his employers, and told them to try NOT to destroy the mansion while he and Sebby were gone. Ciel stepped outside and walked over to the carriage. Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and said to him, "Are you sure you want to trust the three of them alone, young master?" Sebby obviously was nervous about leaving the three idiots here alone. Ciel just sighed and said, "Sebastian let's just leave already, the sooner we get this case solved, the sooner I can get back to the mansion before they have a chance to destroy it." "Yes my lord." Sebby replied with a slight nod. Sebastian climbed into the driver's side of the carriage and started making his way to London.

William sighed heavily and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Mr. Knox, have you seen Grell anywhere today?" he asked quite annoyed. Grell had been gone since yesterday, and he had yet to turn in his paperwork. "Not at all William." "Do you think he's still out reaping souls somewhere?" "Heh." William scoffed to himself. "If I know Grell, he's most likely slacking off somewhere." William stood up and opened up a portal to the human world. "Knox I will be back later, you are in charge while I'm gone." "Yes sir!" Knox replied hastily. William left Knox to stand in his office alone. Knox let out a sigh. "William, for once, if you find him go easy on the poor lad."

Grell walked outside the store carrying a large plastic bag, that contained his newly bought shoes. "Damn humans." Grell said to himself. "If I had my death Scythe, I would show them a thing or two!" Unfortunately, William had taken Grell's Scythe away, as a punishment for not turning in his paperwork on time. "Stupid Will." Grell had begun walking back to the Undertaker's home. It was a little past 9:30 at night; Grell thought he should head back, not all the stores he wanted to go to were open. Grell looked in front of him and stopped walking. There was a shadowy figure standing about 2 meters from Grell. The Figure turned and said to Grell, "Well, it is very unfortunate you ran into a demon at this time of night." Grell took a step back. "W-What are you talking about?" "You are very pretty, I like pretty things." The demon said. "It's a shame, that reapers and demons are mortal enemies." The demon pulled out something from his pockets that looked like a cloth, and a knife. Grell took another step back from the demon. The demon just laughed to himself and said to Grell, "Well now, let's have some fun, after all I won't be able to play with you for long." The demon lunged at Grell, and Grell with a few tears in his eyes yelled out, "Somebody help me!"

It took about an hour or two but Ciel and Sebby (I will call him Sebby) finally reached the center of London. Sebastian got out of the driver's seat and went around to open the door for his young master. Ciel stepped outside the carriage and looked around. It was now 11:00 O'clock at night, and Ciel was getting tired. "Sebastian, let's hurry up and find some clues, so we can leave." "Yes right away, my lord." Sebastian replied. Ciel and Sebastian started walking around London trying to find some clues, which might help them solve the murder case. Ciel and Sebby were walking past an alleyway, and Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks after he heard some quiet but harsh whimpering coming from the ally. "Sebastian what's the matter?" Ciel asked his butler. "I heard something, young master stay behind me." Sebastian ordered Ciel. Sebastian walked in the alley to see what was making that sound. When he got to the end of the alley he saw something lying on the ground. He walked over to it and knelt down by it. Sebby was shocked to see that the person lying there was Grell. Sebby lifted his arm and put it on Grell's shoulder shaking him slightly. "Grell are you alright?" Sebby asked with concern. Sebby was a little surprised to see Grell flinch under his touch.

Grell PVO (Or whatever it's called)

I sat here bleeding from my wounds that demon had given me, for what seemed to be hours. I had already tried to get up a few times, but my wounds hurt too bad to move around. I felt myself start to get weaker from the blood loss. {Damn.} I thought to myself. {He must have gotten ahold of a Death Scythe; if that were a regular knife I wouldn't be here right now.} Stupid William, this was all his fault, if he hadn't have taken his Death Scythe away, he wouldn't be in this situation right now. I pulled my legs closer to me, to keep me from freezing, and let out a soft whimper. Oh, how I would love to be in Sebby's arms right now. I heard footsteps coming from behind me, and felt a hand grab onto my shoulder. I flinched under the touch, thinking that the demon had come back and was going to hurt me some more. Then I heard a voice, Sebby's. "Grell are you alright?" Sebby asked me. "S-Sebby?" I replied weakly. "Grell what happened to you?" "S-Sebby, help me." was all I managed to say before I blacked out.

Sebastian PVO:

The reaper never had a chance to reply to me. I held him tight in my arms and tried to get him to wake up. "Grell, can you hear me? Come on wake up!" "Sebastian, what's the matter?" my young master asked me. Ciel came over to me to see what was happening. "Well, it seems that... Thing... has become a victim of the case as well. How unfortunate..." "I'm sorry young master, but I'm afraid you are wrong." I told my master. "He is still alive, but barely." Ciel scoffed to himself. "I suppose you want to try and help him?" I glanced at the reaper, then back at my master and replied to him, "Yes my master, even though you are not fond of him, he is still a person and he is badly hurt." "And what if I told you to leave him here to die?" Ciel asked me. "Then that's what I would do, you are my master, and I must respect your wishes." I replied back. Ciel looked over at Grell for a few minutes then let out a harsh sigh. "Fine, I suppose you can take care of him, but he is YOUR responsibility." "Yes, my lord." I told him. "Takanda, you are driving." I told him. I picked up Grell in my arms and went over to open the door for my master. I climbed in the front seat with Takanda, and held the reaper in my lap. I looked down at him and saw that he looked a little pale. Grell was also slightly shivering, so I took off my jacket and placed it around him. Hopefully that would keep him warm, at least a little bit. I moved his cloak out of the way so I could look at his wounds. I saw that most of them were still bleeding badly. Hopefully he hadn't been out here for long; otherwise there would be a chance he may not make it. I sighed silently to myself. Grell what have you gotten yourself into now?

It took around another 30 minutes to get back to my master's mansion. By the time we got there it was already 12:00 in the morning. I looked down at Grell to make sure he was still alive. I tried feeling for his pulse. Once I managed to find one I put his arm down and sighed with relief. He was still alive, but barley. I got out of the front seat, carrying the reaper in my arms. I went around to open the door for my master. When he got outside of the carriage he didn't look too pleased. "Sebastian, I can get to bed by myself, you need to take care of that... thing. Make sure he doesn't die out on us. I really don't need his falling to bring a bad name to us." "Yes, my lord." I told my master. I really wish his death date would come sooner, cause I'm about ready to go and rip the brat's head off. (I would want to do that too...) I went inside the mansion and took a quick glance around it. Looks like the three of them didn't destroy the mansion after all. I'm impressed. I went inside one of the guest rooms, carrying Grell with me. I laid him on the bed, trying to be careful not to wake him. I then went into the medicine cabinet, inside the guest bathroom. It took me a while to find them, but I finally found the bandages and the disinfectant. I went back into the room where I left the reaper, and was surprised to see him sitting up. "Oh, so your awake I see." Grell jumped a little at my voice, but calmed down once he found out that it was his Bassy. "Sebby-chan, where am I?" "What happened?" he asked me. "You are inside my master's mansion." I told him. "My master and I found you unconscious on the ground, so we decided to take you back here." I sat down on the bed with him and pulled out the bandages I took from the medicine cabinet. "Now come over here so I can bandage your wounds." Grell looked at me with a sad look but didn't protest. I started attempting to bandage his wounds. Whatever did this to him, it must have been bad. His wounds were still bleeding badly. I saw that he had some blood on the side of his head, so I pulled out the handkerchief I always kept in my pocket and told Grell to look over at me. Grell flinched when he saw what I had in my hand and moved away from me a little. I looked at him surprised. Was, what his attacker did to him really that bad? I sighed to myself. "Grell please come back over here, I'm not going to hurt you." Grell looked at me with a scared look, but moved back over anyway. Good God, he's acting like I'm going to try and kill him. I started wiping the blood off of his head. Grell was still flinching under my touch. I put the rag on the table and sighed. "Grell, would you like to tell me what happened before I found you?" Grell slowly shook his head no. I sighed once again. "I understand you may not be ready to tell me what happened just yet, but I would really appreciate it if you told me soon." Grell didn't reply. I stood up and took the candle with me. "It would be best if you went to sleep now, it will help your wounds get better." I turned to leave, but just before that Grell started whining at me. "Bassy, please don't leave!" I sighed once more and turned back around. "Fine I will stay with you until you fall asleep." I walked over to the chair I had sitting beside the bed and sat down on it. Grell laid down on the bed with tears in his eyes, "Sebby-Chan, what if he comes back? He said he was going to come back for me!" I put my hand on his shoulder and told him, "Grell, it will be alright, as long as you are in the Mansion, I will not let anything harm you." I started stroking his hair to try and calm him down, but he already fell asleep.

When I woke up it was already 7:30. Good lord had I really slept for 7 hours? I am a demon; so I don't nessasarly need sleep. I guess all the excitement from yesterday just wore me out. I looked over at Grell to see if he was still sleeping. I managed to just barley save him yesterday, if we would have found him any later he would have died. Grell didn't look so good. He was still pale, and he was laying deathly still. I got up out of my seat and went to go wake up the young master.

I pulled the curtains back just enough to get some light in the room. Surprisingly I didn't have to wake him up this time. Ceil was already out of bed and half dressed. Ciel asked me without even glancing at me, "Sebastian, how is our... Guest faring?" "Not to good my lord." I replied. "I can hardly even touch him, without him shying away from me." "A shame." Ciel said to me. Ciel started walking out of the room, and towards the room where Grell was sleeping. "Young master, May I ask what you are doing?" "I am going to check up on our guest." I opened the door the Grell's room, to see him sitting up on his bed starring sadly at the floor.

Grell PVO:

"Grell are you alright?" I heard my bassy ask me. I just looked at him without replying and starred back down at the ground. "I'm fine." I said after a few moments. Sebby walked over to where I was sitting and sat down. He told me to hold still so that way he could change my bandages. "Grell if you don't mind, I would like to know what happened with you last night. Ciel walked over to me and sat in the chair across from my bed. "Yes, I also would like to know." I nodded my head yes, to let them know I was ready to tell them what had happened.

_The demon started running after me. I attempted to run from him, but the demon was faster. He put his hand over my mouth and started dragging me into a nearby ally. The demon threw me on the ground and asked me "Now, what game shall we play first." I quickly stood back up and backed away from the demon. "Sebby-Chan!" I yelled even though I knew he couldn't hear me. "My, my, you're being quite loud today, aren't you?" The demon came up behind me and put his hand over my mouth. The demon started tying the rag around my mouth so I couldn't call for my dear bassy. He got some chains out of his pocket and chained my hands behind me. "Now I'll have to punish you for that." The demon took out his knife and stabbed me in the back with it. He came to the front of me, and then lunged the knife through my stomach. I coughed up blood and fell onto my knees. Tears streaming down my face. Why was this hurting me? The only way I could get hurt like this is with a Death Scythe. The demon put his foot on my back and shoved me to the ground. The demon knelt down by me and took the rag from my mouth. "You won't get away with hurting me, Sebby will find out and when he does-" "Who is this Sebby?" "All I heard about you is that you are a reaper who slacks off and has no friends." The demon grabbed ahold of my hair and lifted me up by it. "I hoped you liked this game cause we won't be playing again for a while." The demon stabbed me a few more times then threw me back on the ground. "It's a shame I have to go now. Don't worry though. I WILL come back for you. You can't hide from me..." Just before the demon left me, he knelt down by me and placed a kiss on my lips. He threw me back on the ground and left laughing evilly. The demon left me on the ground to die. I pulled my legs up to me and started crying more. I needed my Sebby, and I needed him now._

I pulled my hands up to my face and started crying into them. "Sebby, the demon is going to come back and try to hurt me again." "Like I said before, you are safe inside the mansion grounds, so there is no need to get depressed." Sebby said trying to comfort me. "Sebastian, why are you telling him lies?" Ciel asked Sebby. "Just because he is in the mansion, does not mean that he is safe." "If the demon comes back, it won't be my problem." Ciel stood up and started walking out the door. "Young master!" Sebby stood up and started to walk after his master. He turned back to me and said, "Please excuse me." and after he left. I didn't want to be left alone, so I got up and followed him. When I got to the hallway, my Bassy was long gone, so I would have to look for him. I walked forward a few steps then I heard someone laughing behind me. "So, this is where you've been hiding." The demon put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't call for my dear Sebby. "I told you before you cannot hide from me." I bit down on his hand, causing his hand to receive a huge hole in it. I broke free of the demon's grasp and ran down the hall trying to find my Bassy. "Sebby-Chan!"

The demon turned away from the reaper and started evilly laughing. "Fool, no matter where you run I will find you."

Sebastian PVO:

I set my master's meal down in front of him. "Please enjoy it master, Bard made it this time, so I really don't know how it will taste." The dining room door's slammed open and Grell came running in and hid behind me. "S-S-Sebby-Chan!" "Grell what's wrong?" I asked him. "I-It's him, Sebby-Chan he came back." I started looking around the room, but I couldn't sense any presence of a demon. "Grell, nothing is here. It was just your imagination." "B-But it wasn't, Bassy I swear!" "Grell just please go away for right now. Why don't you go play in the garden or something." "But Bassy!" "Grell, please just go." Ciel stood up and told me, "Sebastian let's go. I want to investigate this case a little more." "Yes my lord." I slightly bowed to him and started to walk out the door with him. Grell grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back. "Sebby-Chan please take me with you, I don't want to be left here alone!" I looked over at my master for approval. "Fine he can come with us, just as long as he stays away from me." I looked back of Grell. He still looked pale, but he had a pleased look on his face.

As we got to the center of London (I have no clue where they live, (Somewhere in England) I looked back at Grell, who was looking around with a tensed look on his face. "Grell is something the matter?" Grell looked back at me with shock. "No, no, everything's fine Bassy. I'm fine." He stopped staring at me and looked down at the ground. Ciel turned to look at me and told me, "Sebastian come with me for a moment, Grell you can stay here we'll only be gone for a few minutes."

Grell PVO:

"Wait, Sebby-Chan!" I called out to him, but he was all ready gone. "Sebby-Chan don't leave me here." I sighed knowing that he wasn't going to come back. "Hello, Reaper." I heard the demon say. I quickly turned around in shock. "Y-Y-You again?" "Surprise! I came back here to play more. I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend along to play as well." I started backing up from the demon. "F-Friend?" I stopped backing up when my body hit something hard. Before I could do anything the second demon grabbed ahold of me, pinning my arms to my side and put his hand over my mouth. "This time I though we should play inside my mansion." The demon said with an evil grin. "Sedrea, restrain the reaper so we can leave." Sedrea pulled my arms behind my back and started tying them together. I saw my Sebastian and that Phantomhive brat walking on the other side of the street. "Sebastian!" Sebastian and Ciel turned to see what I was complaining about now. Sedrea put his hand over my mouth and held one of "his" Death Scythe's against my neck. "Stay back, or this reaper dies!" Sebastian and Ciel stopped running toward me. "Grell! Damn you, let him go!" Sebastian yelled at Sedrea. "I don't think so. This reaper is our hostage, so don't bother coming back for him, cause if you do we'll kill him." Sedrea started dragging me back to his carriage. Sedrea shoved me in the back seat and climbed in with me. Sedrea grabbed ahold of my tied wrists and pulled out a gun and held it to my head. "This is also a Death Scythe, so if you don't want to die I suggest you hold still." I stopped struggling and called out for my Bassy. The first demon climbed in the driver's seat and started driving the cart away. "Let go! Sebby-Chan!"

Sebastian PVO:

{Shit} I thought to myself. "How unfortunate," My young master said, "I knew he was weak, but I never thought he would be THAT weak." I flipped Ciel off when he wasn't looking. "Young master, watch it!" I grabbed Ciel and jumped out of the way of William's Death Scythe. I set my master on the ground. "William, what are you doing here?" my master asked in a harsh tone. "I could ask you the same thing, you little brat." William shoved Ciel aside and walked up to me, and pointed his Death Scythe at me. "Alright demon, I've had enough of your games, what have you done with Grell?" I pointed his Scythe away from me and slightly bowed to him. "I can reassure you, that the reaper is not in my possession at the moment." William pointed his Death Scythe at me again. "What the Hell do you mean, not in your possession." I turned to look at Ciel, and he gave me a slight smirk and turned away. I turned to look back at William. "You will not like hearing this, but the only reason I say Grell is no longer in out custody is because, Grell was just recently kidnapped." William took his Death Scythe away from my neck and answered with a stern. "What the hell did you just say?" William grabbed ahold of the front of my tailcoat and yelled at me, "Damn demon, what the hell did you do to him!" Ciel turned to look at William. "Like Sebastian just said, Grell is no longer in out custody, he was kidnapped by a demon, so if you'll be so kind as to listen to him next time, instead of throwing a tantrum you would know." William gave Ciel a pissed off look, but went ahead and let go of me anyway. "Where did they take him?" William asked me. I looked down the road where they had taken Grell then looked back at William. "I'm not certain where they took him, but they did however go that way." William nodded and pushed up his glasses. William started running down the path, my master walked up to me and ordered me to take him to where William was. "Why do you want to follow him?" I asked Ciel. "If you think it's for the reaper, then don't," he told me with a stern look, "The two that kidnapped Grell might have something to do with the murders that have been occurring. Besides it looks like the wounds that were on the corpses were made by some type of weapon that no ordinary human could get ahold of." "Yes, my lord." I picked Ciel up and started running after William.

William PVO:

Damn it... I swear if those demons did anything to Grell, there WILL be hell to pay! I started running faster. I sighed to myself. This is why I don't let him hang around Sebastian. I can't trust him or that brat not to do anything to him. In fact that damn demon is probably holding Grell back up at his master's place, and only told me this information to stall me... Damn it! I look over to my left and see Sebastian running beside me. "Why are you following me?" "My young master wanted to go look for the demons that kidnapped Grell. He thinks they have something to do with the murders." I smirked at Sebastian and ran faster.

We didn't have to run for long. We stopped in front of a mansion. Why in the hell would someone build a mansion in the middle of the forest? I looked ahead and saw one of the demons Sebastian said was from earlier. He pulled out a Cigar and started smoking it. I took a step forward and yelled, "What have you done with Grell?" The demon turned to look at me and smirked. "I haven't done anything to him, Charon, however I do not know about." Sedrea stepped back toward a rock and sat down on it. "You can go on in the mansion if you want, I won't stop you. It isn't any of my business who Charon makes enemies with." I was about to go over there and kill the damn demon. Sebastian grabbed my arm and gave me one of his looks. "William do you really have time do be messing around with him? Don't you have something to do?" Damn it, I almost forgot about him. I started running toward the mansion. Hopefully Charon hasn't hurt him yet... I busted down the mansion doors from its hinges and stepped inside. There was no one in the main hall and all the lights were turned off. "Damn it, Grell where are you?" I yelled out at him. Sebastian grabbed ahold of my arm. "It won't do any good to call for him. We'll have to look around." I shrugged him off and started up the stairs. I saw a little light coming from under one of the doors, so I busted the door down off its hinge. "Grell!" I yelled. Grell was sitting tied up on the bed (Thankfully with clothing still on...) He didn't have a scratch on him. "William, Sebastian move out of the way, now!" I didn't have time to react. I felt the sword go through me. I fell to the ground clutching where the sword had done through me. Charon stepped in front of me and gave me an evil look. "D-Damn you..." Was all I managed to say before I blacked out.

Grell PVO:

I watched in horror as my precious William fell to the ground. "William!" I tried struggling out of my bonds, so I could try and help William. "William!" Both Sebastian and William were lying on the ground not moving. "A shame. They should have seen that coming." Charon turned around and saw that Phantomhime brat standing in the doorway. "Now, what's a little boy like you doing here?" Chardon took a step toward Ciel. "Get away from him!" Charon gave me an evil look and kicked me in the side. "You shut up, or I'll kill you too!" Chardon pulled a sword out of its holster on the wall and pointed it at Ciel. "Now die!" Charon started running toward Ciel with the sword. "Damn Brat!"

Ciel PVO:

I closed my eyes in attempted to block out some of the blood shed. The sword never came down. "You Idiot!" I heard Charon yell. I opened my eyes to see what he was yelling about. My eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell! What were you thinking!"

Grell PVO:

I collapsed on the ground with Chardon's sword still lodged in my shoulder. "What were you thinking?" Ciel ran over to me and put his hand on my back. "Grell, what the hell were you thinking?" I laughed at Ciel and coughed up a little blood. It hurt too much to say anything so I replied in a weak voice, "Well, S-Sebastian wouldn't be too happy if you died..." Charon ripped the sword out of my shoulder and put it back in its holster. "Don't get me wrong I would love to end your life right now, but that reaper would just get in my way again. I'll be taking my leave now." Charon turned to leave. Sebastian and William stood up and blocked his path. "Where do you think your going?" William asked Charon, reaching down for his scythe and holding his wound where Charon had stabbed him. "Damn it!" Charon ran toward the window and opened it. Before Charon left he turned back to me and said with an evil grin, "Don't you dare think for one second that you are safe from me! I'll be back!" Charon jumped outside the window. William walked over to me and put his hand on my other shoulder. "Sutcliff, are you alright?" "I'm fin-" I didn't have a chance to finish my words before I fell to the ground...

William PVO:

"Grell!" I knelt down and picked him up off the ground. I pulled back his cloak so I could see how deep the wound was. His entire left shoulder was completely soaked in blood. "Damn it" I looked over at Ciel with an angry glare and yelled at him, "Damn Phantomhive brat! This is your fault, if he goes out on me I swear I will kill you myself!" Sebastian walked over to me and took Grell from my arms. "Now, William this really isn't necessary. I'll be taking him back with me, so now you can catch up on your work." "No, he's coming back to the reaper world with me." I took Sutcliff back from Sebastian and glared at him. I didn't want his filthy demon hands touching him. (Somebody's jealous!) Sebastian turned to look back at Ciel. "Well, shall we get going young master?"

Ciel PVO:

_I ran over to the reaper who was completely soaked in blood. I knelt down beside him and put my hand on his back. "What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled at him. The reaper just laid there and laughed then replied in a weak voice, "Well, S-Sebastian wouldn't be too happy if you died..."_

Damn you, what the hell was that. You owe me nothing... So, why risk your life, for me? "Young master, shall we get going?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Sebastian. "Both of them have already fled, it will be useless to give chase to them now." I stood up and walked over to William. "Sebastian, come, we're going to the Reaper world." "And, who said you could come with me?" William asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. "I did, if your worried about Sebastian wreaking everything you'll just have to deal with it. He's coming with me." Sebastian walked over to me and gave me one of his grins. "My lord, are you getting concerned?" "Sebastian, why would I be concerned about the reaper? Don't be stupid. I'm only going to look and see if they have any information on Charon." William let out an annoyed sigh and pushed up his spectacles with his death scythe. "We don't have any information on Charon and even if we did, I wouldn't give it to you." "You never know unless you look." William glared at me and opened up the portal to the reaper world. "Fine, you can come with, I don't care, just shut up and leave me alone."

"Young master, I've looked through all their records, and could not find a thing about Charon." "A shame." "Well, I'm ready to go back, come Sebastian." I stopped walking and turned to look back at Sebastian. "Sebastian?" Sebastian got on one knee and looked up at me. "Young lord, wouldn't it be more charitable to go and check up on the reaper. I'm not trying to make you upset by stating this but it is sort of our fault he got hurt like that." I glared at Sebastian. "Fine, we can make sure he's alive, but after that we are leaving." "Yes, my lord." Sebastian started walking toward the infirmary. "Sebastian!" Sebastian stopped walking and turned to look back at me. "What is it?" "Sebastian don't tell me you are starting to get friendly with the reaper." Sebastian bowed to me. "I can assure you, I will always stay by your side no matter what."

Grell PVO:

_"Damn Reaper. Who is this Sebby you speak of? All I heard is that you're a reaper that just slacks off and has no friends." Charon mocked me."S-Sebastian? William?" I walked over to their bloody unmoving bodies. "It's no use calling out to them, they have departed from this world, and it's all because of you!" Charon turned to me and gave me an evil smirk. "Die, worthless reaper." _I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. "Grell, are you all right? Come on you bloody reaper, wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw the Phantom brat leaning over me. "C-Ciel?" Ciel looked at me with concern and sat back down. "A shame to see you still breathing." I sat up quickly and yelled at him, "Well, that's a nice thing to say to someone who saved your life!" Pain shot up through my side, and I was forced to lie back down. "Well now that we know he's still alive, let's depart now alright Sebastian?" Damn brat, I should have just let him die. Come to think of it, why didn't I just let him die? I had no reason to save his pathetic life, and yet I still took the blow from Charon for him. What was that about? Could it be that I possibly am beginning to possess feelings for the brat? No! That's stupid. I knew that Sebastian would be most displeased if his master died all for my sake. He would never forgive me if he did. At least that's what I believed... I looked over towards Sebastian so I could say good-bye to him, but he already departed with the brat. "Honestly, that demon needs to learn some respect." William got up out of his seat and headed towards the door. "Will, where are you going?" I asked him trying my best not to sound scared. "Sutcliff, I'm just going to fetch you some medicine, so please try not to make too big a fuss about it. Oh, and while your at it, go and wash yourself up. You look horrible." As William left the room, I mumbled under my breath, "It's your own fault, Will..." (True) I stood up out of the bed I was laying in and made my way toward the bathroom. I went over to the sink and looked in the mirror above it. William was right. I did look horrible. I looked like I haven't slept in weeks, and my pretty face was covered in scratches from what Charon did to me. That damn demon made me lose my sex appeal, now nobody's going to think I look pretty... "Oh, my darling red reaper, no matter how many wounds I give you, you still look as pretty as ever." Charon grabbed ahold of my arms and pinned them behind me. "Oh, my darling red reaper, I'm so glad I got this chance to play with you once more." I could see from the mirror that he was grinning and had a very playful look in his eye. Charon raised one of his hands and begun to play with my hair. "Oh, my darling red reaper, you have such pretty red hair, imagine what you would look like with your entire body stained with a pretty blood red." "Let go of me, I'm not your darling!" Charon let out a quiet evil laugh. "No, maybe not now, but soon you will be mine." "I'd rather die!" Charon frowned but only for a moment when it was replaced by another one of his evil grins. "Sorry, but I'm not giving you that option... I hope you said good-bye to that demon, cause the next time you see him, it will be in hell..."

William PVO:

"Grell I have returned." I entered the room to see that it was empty, and let out a sigh. He must still be in the bathroom, more than likely fixing his makeup. I went over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Mr. Sutcliff are you almost done in there? I have your medicine with me." There was no reply. I knocked once more. "Mr. Sutcliff?" This was making me very annoyed; can't he wait to do his makeup later? I opened the bathroom door and saw that the room was abandoned as well. I walked over to the sink and nearly dropped my Scythe. There was a pentagram painted on the mirror with blood. "What on earth is this... Grell if this is your doing it's highly inappropriate, so I suggest you clean this up imminently!" I looked down on the sink and saw a small piece of paper soaked in blood. I imminently picked it up and read it, _'I told you, I'd come back, but you didn't listen...'_

Ciel PVO:

"Sebastian, come here a moment." Sebastian turned to look at me. "Yes, my lord?" I picked up the documents on my desk and started straitening them. "I think I am close to solving this little murder mystery." "Oh, is that so my lord?" "Sebastian, don't you think, it's a little odd that during the times we found that reaper injured and him being held captive by that demon, that no murders happened at all?" Sebastian gave me a surprised look. "My, young master, are you suspecting the reaper is behind all this?" Sebastian slightly bowed to me. "I'm sorry master, but I can hardly dough that Grell could be the one killing all those people when he's injured like that." I gave a slight glare towards Sebastian and demanded him; "Sebastian I order you to-" I was rudely interrupted by some harsh knocking at the door. I let out a harsh sigh and told Sebastian to go see who it was.

Two minutes later Sebastian came back up to my dorm with Will following close behind him. "Will? What are you doing here?" Will pushed up his spectacles and gave me one of his pissy looks. "It's Charon." He told me in a stern manner.

Sebastian PVO:

"What?" My master asked the reaper with an annoyed tone. "What the hell do you mean, Charon has returned?" "I don't know, but it looks like he wasn't bluffing when he announced he was planning on returning. That damn demon more than likely has Mr. Sutcliff in his possession as well." My master instantly stood up the second William had said that. "What the hell do you mean, has Grell in his possession, how could you let Charon take him again!" Ciel yelled at William. William pushed up his spectacles once more and replied with a more stern sounding tone, "I don't know, I just stepped out of the room for a few minutes to go and acquire some more meds for him. When I came back in the room, he was gone and I also found this as well." William reached inside his pocket and pulled out a paper soaked in blood. My body let out a slight shiver when I saw the blood. That blood has better not be Grell's other wise I'll- wait, why am I making threats on Charon. I shouldn't care if that blood belongs to Grell or not, for the moment I am simply one hell of a butler and nothing more. Ciel took the paper from William and started reading it over,

_'I apologies for my behavior earlier, I thought we should get to know each other a little bit better by playing a simple game. A treasure hunt, perhaps. I took your treasure, and now you have to come and find it. There is a pleasant reward awaiting you if you do manage to find it. Oh, it's a pleasant reward indeed. However, I do not wish to play the game for long. If you don't manage to find the hidden treasure within one hour, the treasure you so adore will be forever gotten in this world. Let the games begin. I told you I'd come back, you didn't listen..." _

Master slammed the blood red paper down on his desk. "Damn demon, does he think this is a game? Heh, he must be mad. I find it highly amusing that he thinks that bloody reaper is any sort of important treasure of mine." William glared at Ciel and turned to look at me, looking quite unpleased. "I really don't want to have to do this, but what happened last time left me with no other option. Demon, I need your help. I really didn't want to resort to this, but even with the two of us together last time, Charon took us both down simultaneously, like we were just nothing but a simple little bug." Ciel stood up and walked to the door of his dorm. "Well if you want to go then hurry up and come on, besides I have some unfinished business to settle with Charon." I frowned at my master, only for knowing what he really intend to go there for.

Ciel PVO:

"Will, let me see that note again." Will handed the paper to me, and I scanned it over carefully. "Will, are you sure nothing else came with the letter?" William gave me a stern look, sighed, and pulled something out of his back pocket that looked like a mini disk and a flash drive. "What is that?" I asked him. Will handed it to me and replied sounding very annoyed, "How am I supposed to know what that is." I glared at him and begun to study the objects. "It looks like the disk could fit inside the drive." I inserted the disk inside of the drive and a mini screen appeared over the drive. Sebastian came behind me and smiled at me. "It looks like one of those new communicators that most people carry around these days. I looked back at the screen and new words appeared on the screen that said, 'Would you like to make a call?' I started scrolling through

The names that were listed in their: Sedrea, Vixon, and Charon. I hit the button to contact Charon. If that bastard didn't pick up I swear to god.

A few minutes later Charon picked up on the other line. "Well, if it isn't the Phantomhive brat, it seems you found my other communicator, I was wondering where I had left it." William ripped the communicator out of my hands and yelled at Charon, "Damn demon, what have you done with Grell?" Charon looked confused. "Who?" "Don't play stupid with me!" Charon gave Will a playful look. "Oh, are you talking about the reaper? Oh, darling you don't need to worry about him. He hasn't been harmed in the slightest. In fact the two of us are having a wonderful time, it's a shame you couldn't join us." Will's rage looked very close to breaking. "Don't toy with me, where is he?" Charon gave Will an almost hurt look. "Now, now, darling. There's no need to yell. I can go and retrieve him if that is what you desire." Charon got up from where he was sitting and came back few minutes later carrying Grell in his arms. Charon sat back down and started playing with Grell's hair. "Oh, look at this darling, your friends called to check up on you, isn't that adorable?" "Get your filthy hands off him!" "Oh, William, so impatient." Charon ignored Will's protest and kept on playing with Grell's hair. Damn it, he was starting to piss me off. "Grell, hang in there a little longer alright, Sebastian and I are going to arrive there momentarily, so just hang on until I get there alright?" Grell gave me a surprised look, and then returned to looking frightened when Charon tried kissing him. "Young master?" Both Sebastian and William were looking at me with surprise and confusion. I then now noticed what I said. Had I really just told Grell I'd protect him? What the hell has gotten into me? I was supposed to hate him after what he did to Madam Red, and yet I just went in front of everybody and told him I'd protect him. "William hang up, now!" I turned away from them and started waking away. "Young master, where are you going?" I looked at him and for the first time today, told him the honest truth, "I'm going after the bloody reaper. I now know exactly where he's at."

Charon PVO:

"The damn fools hung up on me!" I looked over at the reaper who had fallen off my lap and was now trying to scoot away from me as far as he could get. I smiled to myself. It doesn't matter; nothing matters, just as long as I have their treasure. I got up out of my seat and walked over to the reaper. "Well now that the little pests have taken their move, it's time for the two of us to proceed, don't you agree?" I pulled out my sword from its holster and pointed it at my little reaper. "Oh, my darling red reaper, how I'd love to strike down right here," I got down on one kneed grabbing ahold of the reaper and pulling him closer to me, placing my sword dangerously close to his neck. "But I may as well save that for later, after I force you to watch your darling friends be executed by me. Then after that," I pulled my sword away from him and leaned in closer to him, "It's your turn." I stood up, carrying the reaper with me. "Well now, let's get going shall we? Your friends will be here any time." I looked at the reaper I was holding, he had his eyes closed and he was slightly shivering. I smiled to myself. Maybe I'll keep him alive for a bit longer, I really do love making people feel terror from me...

Sebastian ran after William carrying Ciel in his arms. Sebastian looked down at Ciel and asked him, "Young master, you didn't even want to help the reaper in the beginning, so why now?" Ciel blushed and looked away from Sebastian. "Shut up, I just don't want to have the Queen be upset if another victim dies. Sebastian smiled at Ciel. "Of course young master. Sebastian stopped running after seeing Charon standing their holding Grell in his arms with Sedrea standing next to him. Charon looked at Ciel and smirked. "Well, this is a surprise, I didn't really think you'd come." Ciel got down from Sebastian's arms and took a step towards Charon. "Enough games Charon, return him to me now." Charon put Grell down on the ground and said rudely, "I don't think I'll do that." Charon pulled out his Death Dagger and started charging Ciel. "Sebastian, this is an order! Protect me and get Grell, NOW!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and pulled off his glove. "Yes, My Lord..." Sebastian pulled out a few knifes and started charging Charon. Sebastian jumped in the air and threw the blades at Charon, but Charon knocked them out of the way and almost stabbed Sebastian. "Is that the best you can do, Sebastian Michaelis?" "Tch." Sebastian glared at Charon and started attacking him again. Ciel runs over to Grell and bends down beside him and starts untying hum. "Grell, your not hurt are you?" Grell looked at Ciel surprised then stared at the ground. "Yes, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Ciel sighed and looked back at Grell with a smile. "Good, I'm glad." Grell looked up at Ciel confused. "Ciel?..." Ciel, now relising what he said, looked away from Grell glaring into the distance. "Never mind what I said... It was nothing." Charon threw his dagger in between Grell and Ciel and yelled at Ciel, "Get away from my toy!" Grell stands up and gently pushes Ciel behind him. Ciel looked up at Grell confused but didn't say anything. "If you want to hurt him, you'll have to kill me first." Grell demanded Charon. Charon and Ciel looked at Grell completely shocked. "Fine if death is what you desire... Then I may as well deliver." Charon ran toward Grell about to stab him, but William threw his death scythe at him and almost stabbed Charon. "Charon I suggest you stay away from him." William glared at Charon and pushed up his spectacles. Charon took a step back from William. "Damn... I can't fight all three of them. Sedrea, we're leaving!" Sedrea walks up to Charon, grabs his arm and teleports away. "Damn it, Sebastian they got away..." Ciel looks at Grell. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, anyway Grell's hurt I need you to take him back to the mansion." Sebastian looked at Ciel a bit confused then walked up to Grell and scooped him up in his arms. Grell started blushing madly and looked down at Ciel. "Ci-el?..." Ciel looked up at Grell and slightly smiled at him, making Grell blush. "Don't worry. As long as I'm around you I won't let anyone hurt you." Ciel ordered Sebastian to kneel down a bit then kissed Grell on his forehead. "Everything will be alright from now on...I promise..."

END FOR NOW. GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER. lol. Anyways if you liked this story then don't worry there will be plenty more to this one. Also if you are a Yaoi fan check out my other account "YaoiLoversUnite123" I'll put stories on it soon.


End file.
